1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tube-launched projectile with a bobbin for dispensing optical fiber.
2. Description of Related Art
Current tube-launched, optical fiber-guided, self-propelled projectiles rely on relatively complex systems to satisfy the requirements of simultaneous rocket motor propulsion and optical fiber dispensing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,883 to Tucker discloses an fiber-optically guided projectile with multiple rocket motor nozzles in the outer peripheral surface of the projectile with optical fiber dispensed from the rear of the projectile. In another example, applicant's copending application Ser. No. 07/451,184, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,793 filed Dec. 15, 1989, discloses an optical-fiber dispensing bobbin disposed inside the projectile with a tapered chamber introducing the fiber into the slipstream.
It is desirable for certain applications to have a projectile capable of dispensing optical fiber into the slipstream while also having a simple motor arrangement.